Poetic Doom
by lyuboiv
Summary: Ever wondered what Doom-inspired poetry looks like? Well, look no further, it's right here. An experience that prose cannot easily create.
1. Introduction

**POETIC DOOM**

* * *

Or

**A small collection of Doom-inspired poetry!**

By L. Ivanov

* * *

I write poetry rarely because it is a very personal thing – the experience can be very intense and even exhausting at times. No planning or forethought – I just sit down and pour out what is on my mind (and heart). I have written several poems over the last 10 years, though some of them are hard to find because they were written on paper, not electronically.

Exploring the world of Doom through poetry is something I've always wanted to do, yet it's harder to do than stories because it requires a very specific mood. The lyrical form can offer a whole dimension of emotions and experiences that are very hard (or impossible) to achieve through prose.

This is a somewhat experimental thing, so I've decided to start off with **three** (as of May 13, 2014) Doom poems that I dug out from the depths of my trusty 9-year-old laptop. I will probably add some more in the future.

Anyway, here is a short list of available poems:

**1. Club Doom** – an attempt for humor. I hope it was successful.

**2. Former Human' Lament** – a dark and melancholic piece

**3. The Demon Returneth** – angry and powerful, not for the faint of heart!

* * *

Feedback is welcome, as usual. Enjoy!

(now turn the page)


	2. Club Doom

_A Doom poem is supposedly always dark and diabolical – but not this one. I tried to make some lighter and perhaps even funny. I hope it serves its purpose :)_

* * *

**Club Doom**

Hello and welcome

Please, come on in!

Get a drink,

pick a chair,

rest your tired legs!

(or hooves)

* * *

Anything you want –

we surely have it:

Laughing cacodemons,

singing imps

dancing hell knights

revenant bartenders

pinky waiters,

and Cyberdemon bouncers too!

(please behave yourself)

* * *

After a long day of fighting

come for some delighting,

have a blue potion on the house!

Tell us where you've been,

while chewing fried spleen.

Try out our spiced brain

and let go of your pain.

Drink a Bloody Mary!

(it's quite extraordinary)

* * *

Every Friday night

you can get into a fight

fang and claw, fire and horn

you will truly feel reborn!

And if you're really lucky

you'll meet our special guest

the Doom Marine himself!

(they say he is the best)

* * *

Sit down now and listen

just don't get him pissed,

else you will taste his fist!

Hear those old war stories:

Tales of ancient times

told in splendid rhymes.

Memories of battles old

from Hell to space's cold.

Glorious days, epic battles

these are no ordinary prattles!

Just sit and hear him shout.

(he's cranky – watch out!)

* * *

Demons and humans

(former or otherwise)

Put away your worries

and come to a happy place

where cocktails go BOOM.

Come join us in **Club Doom!**


	3. Former Human's Lament

_What if former humans could have flashbacks of their previous lives as humans? What if they could ruminate on their past and their new wretched existence? This is what I have tried to explore here. Immerse yourself and enjoy the doom & gloom._

* * *

**Former Human's Lament**

Look at me.

Once I was exactly

what you are now.

I had fresh blood in my veins,

warm breath in my lungs,

smooth skin,

strong muscle,

dreamy eyes.

I had laughter in my mouth,

sunshine in my eyes,

bird songs in my ears.

* * *

But no more.

All I see now is war,

All I smell is carnage,

All I taste is fear,

All I feel is rage,

All I hear is His voice.

He dives me forward,

He gives me purpose,

He rules my thoughts,

He forges my destiny,

He is all I'll ever need.

* * *

I used to have dreams,

hopes and aspirations,

and even beliefs too.

This was all swept away,

replaced by an Icon of Sin,

filling my entire being,

an all-consuming presence

an ever-present imperative

to wage Hell's eternal war

to hunt the rest of you down.

I wish I could cry

but my eyes are dry,

just like my cold heart.

* * *

Look at me.

Once I was exactly

what you are now.

And what I am right now,

you will soon become!


	4. The Demon Returneth

_This one is really angry and dripping with revenge – it's the battlecry of an ancient Cyberdemon who was once banished from the mortal realm, yet returns (presumably during Hell on Earth) to deliver his savage punishment upon humanity. His fury cannot be quenched – so hold on to your chair, lest you be swept away by it!_

* * *

**The Demon Returneth**

I have been asleep for many years,

yet I lived on within your fears.

As was foreseen by the sages

in the dawn of ancient ages,

when everything fair is forsaken,

the time comes for me to awaken!

* * *

The call of Darkness I hear now,

and in the ancestors' blood, I vow:

Creeping terror, vile destruction,

will signal the rise of my corruption!

Behold – I have not waited in vain,

and forth comes my reign of pain!

* * *

The swarms of darkness are gathering today,

ready to rend, slash, raze, and slay!

They march to war against the enemy sworn,

until the last of them falls into pieces torn!

They follow me – through rage and fire,

on the unholy crusade to fulfill my desire!

* * *

Heaven falls upon you like a collapsing roof,

You shall soon be ground under my metal hoof!

I seek the demise of those who cast me out,

and their servants, with primal fear I shall rout.

For my anger righteous cannot be calmed,

As it was for eons in the Hellfire honed.

* * *

Run away? Where?! There is no escape!

All hopes of deliverance for you are fake!

No one my wrath shall elude,

only death our battle can conclude.

For them – this is the bitter end,

as vengeance to them I now send.

* * *

It is not the time for crying or prayers,

you all are now to my wrath payers:

With blood, flesh, and bone you will pay

for what you did to me on that fatal day,

so long ago – yet it lingers in my mind,

and today I shall repay you in kind!

* * *

Thus I place my burning triumph's seal,

as the pain that comes for you is real.

I have returneth – proud and tall,

and never again shall my power fall.

But for your world, all I can tell,

is what awaits it – an eternity in Hell!


End file.
